


Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush

by sparkstarthetrashcan



Series: Jack be Nimble [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clones, Feels, Gen, Hurt Miles, Kidnapping, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Social Media, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/pseuds/sparkstarthetrashcan
Summary: Miles is back home after almost two months of being missing. Everyone thought that would be the end of the tale but no one seemed to consider Hydra, School and life in general.This story follows Miles friend Ganke and their former roommate Judge over the course of five years as they text each other about what's going on.(STRONGLY SUGGESTED THAT YOU READ HOW MANY MILES TO BABYLON BEFORE THIS)





	Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Judge - CluelessManatee  
> Ganke - BigBadBeaver

**YEAR 1**

* * *

_ 6/1 10:59 pm Sunday _

BigBadBeaver **:** Judge

BigBadBeaver **:** Judge

BigBadBeaver **:**  Judge

CluelessManatee **:** What?

BigBadBeaver **:** Miles is coming back to school tomorrow

CluelessManatee **:** Seriously?

BigBadBeaver **:**  Yeah he just messaged me. Said that cause of some reasons hes not going to be boarding anymore tho

CluelessManatee **:**  You never told me what exactly happened anyway

BigBadBeaver: I'll tell you in person

CluelessManatee: Ok.

CluelessManatee: He's going to be the talk of the school.

BigBadBeaver: Hes already been the talk for months. But idk how well he'll handle it y'know?

CluelessManatee: Oh yeah.

CluelessManatee: I'll help you keep an eye on him if you want?

BigBadBeaver: Neither of us are in his maths class tho

CluelessManatee: :/

* * *

_ 7/1 12:26 pm Monday _

CluelessManatee: Miles had a freakout

BigBadBeaver: Crap, do you know where he is?

CluelessManatee: If I knew I would be telling you.

BigBadBeaver: I'll look in the school if you check the dorms

CluelessManatee: Ok

* * *

_ 7/1 2:38 pm Monday _

BigBadBeaver: He's gone home now

CluelessManatee: Seriously?

BigBadBeaver: He had a freaking panic attack or something of course he was

BigBadBeaver: He was kinda sweaty when I found him, I think he had been running

CluelessManatee: Where did you find him?

BigBadBeaver: Rooftop

BigBadBeaver: It took me twenty minutes to stop him from running and realise where he was

BigBadBeaver: I asked him what happened and he didn't want to tell me

CluelessManatee: Rumours are going to get worse aren't they?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah

BigBadBeaver: I can't believe people think he faked it all

BigBadBeaver: Just because hes back here with everyone doesn't mean he lied

CluelessManatee: Who even set it off?

BigBadBeaver: Idk

BigBadBeaver: I think I heard someone mention something about seeing him suddenly start running

CluelessManatee: Maybe it was the crowd?

BigBadBeaver: I'll message him later and see what he says

* * *

_ 9/1 12:07 pm Wednesday _

BigBadBeaver: Come quick to my dorm

CluelessManatee: What's happening?

BigBadBeaver: I was trying to get him away from the crowds and stuff cause people were up to their usual shtick. Someone even tried to corner Miles and when I got him in here I think he saw something idk and hes crumpled on the floor

BigBadBeaver: He's not responding to me and I don't want to touch him in case he does something

CluelessManatee: Should I grab a teacher?

BigBadBeaver: No, they'll send him home again

BigBadBeaver: He had to talk to his therapist after last time and he hates that guy

CluelessManatee: Yeah I get it.

CluelessManatee: But I don't think we're the right people to handle this.

BigBadBeaver: Its better if he talks to us rather than no one

CluelessManatee: No offence...

CluelessManatee: But I don't want to hear about how they experimented on him.

BigBadBeaver: Experimentation is a bit of a stretch

BigBadBeaver: Or at least thats what he told me

BigBadBeaver: He said it was like doing the beep test three times a day on no sleep

BigBadBeaver: And he said something about them actually teaching him stuff

CluelessManatee: Huh.

CluelessManatee: Well you saw the clones and that explosion, I don't want to hear about what happened those days while he was off of the face of the planet.

BigBadBeaver: Dude

BigBadBeaver: Ok whatever but come help

* * *

_ 9/1 11:29 pm Wednesday _

BigBadBeaver: Man

BigBadBeaver: Poor Miles

CluelessManatee: He seriously thinks that therapist guy is up to something. I'm pretty sure SHIELD would have screened this guy pretty well.

BigBadBeaver: His Spider-sense hasn't lied before

CluelessManatee: Who knows what Hydra's done to it tho?

BigBadBeaver: They didn't stick anything in him, you know that

CluelessManatee: They could have done something when he was unconscious.

BigBadBeaver: His Spider-sense would have told him

BigBadBeaver: Even before this even if he was out cold I could never pull a prank on him

CluelessManatee: Well they would have drugged him.

BigBadBeaver: I think the only time he was drugged was when they first got him

BigBadBeaver: And clearly he got out of that place

BigBadBeaver: His Spider-sense doesn't act up

CluelessManatee: Chill dude.

CluelessManatee: I just meant that it seems a bit far-fetched that this guy is evil.

BigBadBeaver: We've never met him before

CluelessManatee: Whatever. I just think if it's that bad he should ask for his therapist to be changed.

BigBadBeaver: He already talked to the Ultimates

BigBadBeaver: They didn't believe him and nothing changed

CluelessManatee: I'm sure there's someone else he could talk to.

BigBadBeaver: Uh

BigBadBeaver: I'll talk to Miles

* * *

_ 14/1 10:42 am Monday _

BigBadBeaver: Have you seen the video yet?

CluelessManatee: What video?

BigBadBeaver: _[Sent video attachment]_

CluelessManatee: Are you fucking kidding me?

BigBadBeaver: Nope. From what I've heard they wanted to get some answers about what "really" happened

BigBadBeaver: And then they shoved him and he went really still

BigBadBeaver: So they started pushing him around a bit

BigBadBeaver: And he snapped and punched one of them

BigBadBeaver: And they got angry and then that happened

CluelessManatee: Now everyone knows he has some sort of powers...

BigBadBeaver: What did you expect him to do?

BigBadBeaver: He was getting held down and beaten up

CluelessManatee: Well...

CluelessManatee: The one bright side is that everyone will just assume he got them while he was kidnapped.

BigBadBeaver: Thats not exactly a bright side

CluelessManatee: It's better than nothing.

CluelessManatee: Did Miles get injured?

BigBadBeaver: I haven't heard anything from him in hours

CluelessManatee: Shit.

BigBadBeaver: He's probably held up by SHIELD or something

BigBadBeaver: This thing is spreading like wildfire on social media

CluelessManatee: Or maybe he's blowing off steam being Spider-man?

BigBadBeaver: Not if hes hurt hes not

CluelessManatee: He's gone swinging plenty of times when he's been hurt.

BigBadBeaver: Not the point

BigBadBeaver: Theres a lot more people watching out for him now, they would stop him

BigBadBeaver: He's already told me many times how much he hated the Ultimates hovering

BigBadBeaver: They even tried to insert a camera in his suit on top of a bunch of things to monitor his health

BigBadBeaver: They had to come to an agreement of a distress button

CluelessManatee: Damn.

* * *

_ 14/1 5:24 pm Monday _

BigBadBeaver: I was right

BigBadBeaver: Shield was holding him up

BigBadBeaver: He won't be coming to school for the rest of the week

CluelessManatee: I heard that the school is going to have an assembly about how we "should be accepting of others" and how to treat people who have been "in traumatic situations."

CluelessManatee: Not that I mind but I can already tell it's going to go on for a solid hour or two.

BigBadBeaver: I don't think much will change

BigBadBeaver: It'll just make more people stare at him

CluelessManatee: At least the kids involved have been suspended.

BigBadBeaver: I still can't believe those dickheads did that

CluelessManatee: Yeah me too.

CluelessManatee: I just have this bad feeling in my gut, I don't think things will get any better at school.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah I feel the same way

BigBadBeaver: But Miles can't drop out. It already took way too much luck and effort for him to get in in the first place

CluelessManatee: Yeah...

CluelessManatee: Have you seen his parents since he's come home?

BigBadBeaver: Not yet but Miles's has said hes heard them argue a lot

CluelessManatee: I'm guessing it's been about him being Spidey.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah. But also about school and work and SHIELD

BigBadBeaver: idk Miles didn't tell me any specifics

CluelessManatee: So does he have any place he can just chill? Cause I don't think that's good for his mental health.

BigBadBeaver: idk

BigBadBeaver: I think its all getting to him

BigBadBeaver: He hasn't been talking to me as much as he used to before all this

CluelessManatee: Well you guys aren’t dorming now either.

BigBadBeaver: I know but its not even that that worries me

BigBadBeaver: He's not telling me much about what happened while he was gone. He used to tell me about everything that happened while he was patrolling but now

BigBadBeaver: I know hes been through a lot

BigBadBeaver: But it feels like he told me more when he called me while he was gone then he does now

CluelessManatee: We can only try and show that we want to help him and that we want him to tell us anything we wants to.

BigBadBeaver: It still sucks

CluelessManatee: Yeah.

* * *

_ 15/1 9:40 am Tuesday _

CluelessManatee: You okay dude? I saw those kids talking to you.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah I'm fine. They were just asking about Miles

CluelessManatee: What about him?

BigBadBeaver: Oh they were kinda worried about him. I mean, over the last week he's already missed two days

CluelessManatee: Fair enough.

BigBadBeaver: It isn't like this sorta thing happens every day

CluelessManatee: I’m just glad that we aren’t the only ones worried.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah me too

* * *

_ 15/1 9:39 pm Tuesday _

BigBadBeaver: I can’t believe people are treating him so differently now

BigBadBeaver: Its even worse than last week and thats an achievement

CluelessManatee: This has to be getting to him...

BigBadBeaver: I think he might have had a breakdown at lunch but I don’t know

BigBadBeaver: He never ended up sitting with his

CluelessManatee: Yeah.

CluelessManatee: Have you messaged him?

BigBadBeaver: I did but he left me on read

CluelessManatee: If people weren’t staring before they are now.

BigBadBeaver: I mean, even before he… you know… he would get stared at sometimes cause of his obvious muscles

CluelessManatee: You know it’s different now...

CluelessManatee: Before people were admiring him, now they pity and fear him.

BigBadBeaver: I’m surprised someone hasn’t called him a Mutant or freak yet

CluelessManatee: Actually someone did when we were walking to Science...

BigBadBeaver: Great

BigBadBeaver: Not only does he have to get over being kidnapped and experimented and somehow making it all the way back home

BigBadBeaver: But he has to deal with knobs staring, picking on him and trying to push him around

CluelessManatee: To be fair, he has been dealing with a less high school version of that from being Spiderman.

CluelessManatee: I mean, did you read some of the newspapers from just when he started?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah I know

BigBadBeaver: But somethings eventually going to have to break or change, and I’m scared that that might be Miles

* * *

_ 18/1 11:38 pm Friday _

BigBadBeaver: Holy shit

CluelessManatee: What happened?

BigBadBeaver: Miles is really mad

CluelessManatee: Dude what happened?

BigBadBeaver: Ok so

BigBadBeaver: I told you how Miles’s parents knew about him being Spider-man cause Shield told them right?

CluelessManatee: Yeah?

BigBadBeaver: Well they haven’t really done anything about him being Spider-man till now probably because ya know they just got him back

BigBadBeaver: Miles messaged me and said that they confronted him

BigBadBeaver: _[Sent screenshot]_

CluelessManatee: They’re trying to stop him being Spidey?

BigBadBeaver: Yep

BigBadBeaver: They don’t think its good for him which I get but its one of the best ways for him to blow off some steam

CluelessManatee: I imagine having powers like his makes him twitchy.

BigBadBeaver: You have no idea. I can’t count how many times he’s gotten stuck to things because he hasn’t been able to exercise or stuff like that

CluelessManatee: Did he tell them that?

BigBadBeaver: I don’t think he did. He said he got mad and went off swinging

CluelessManatee: So much for stopping him from being Spidey lmao.

BigBadBeaver: lol

BigBadBeaver: Miles hasn’t really said anything to me but I think it helps him worry a bit less when he’s patrolled the area around his house before he sleeps

CluelessManatee: I don’t blame him tbh.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah. Going through something like that would be enough to make anyone paranoid

CluelessManatee: I hope he can sort it out with them soon. Sucks that he can’t stay in the dorms like he used to cause at least he would have a place to gather his thoughts.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah

* * *

_21/1 8:42 am Monday_

CluelessManatee: Those kids are coming back to school today.

BigBadBeaver: I know

CluelessManatee: I think it might be a good idea if we wait at the gates when he gets in in the morning.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah. He should be fine tho cause I don’t think they would dare to go after him after he revealed that he was strong enough to lift five people off of him

CluelessManatee: Still.

BigBadBeaver: I was thinking of doing this anyway

BigBadBeaver: See you in twenty

* * *

_ 24/1 5:37 pm Thursday _

CluelessManatee: I can’t believe he’s actually going after that therapist guy.

BigBadBeaver: I can

BigBadBeaver: But ohh my god I seriously hope he doesn’t get himself into any serious trouble

CluelessManatee: He will.

BigBadBeaver: It would be a pretty convenient time to have Fury’s contact details right about now

CluelessManatee: Didn’t you tell me already that the Ultimates don’t believe him?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah but the Ultimates aren’t fury

BigBadBeaver: I think Fury was the only one to sit down with Miles and find out what happened to him

CluelessManatee: Sounds like a decent guy.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah I think hes pretty good

BigBadBeaver: But he would take me seriously if I told him what Miles plans to do

CluelessManatee: What would Fury do to stop him tho?

BigBadBeaver: idk I feel like he would have a look at it himself

BigBadBeaver: Or at least get him a new guy

CluelessManatee: What do you think set it off?

BigBadBeaver: He did look pretty tired today…

CluelessManatee: You think he’s having nightmares?

BigBadBeaver: I don’t really doubt it

BigBadBeaver: His wounds from the Lizard have only just properly scarred over

BigBadBeaver: He hasn’t told me much about it but I do have a working knowledge of his powers

BigBadBeaver: It would have been deep. I think he might have nearly died

CluelessManatee: I get it.

CluelessManatee: But I don’t think it’s just that.

BigBadBeaver: What do you think it is then?

CluelessManatee: Idk I just have this gut feeling that something’s wrong.

BigBadBeaver: I feel like somethings going to happen because of this

BigBadBeaver: Hydra couldn’t have given up this easily, right?

CluelessManatee: Yeah… I just hope we aren’t right.

BigBadBeaver: I just got my friend back, I don’t want to lose him again

* * *

_ 26/1 7:29 pm Saturday _

BigBadBeaver: Tony Stark called me asking if we know where Miles is

CluelessManatee: I haven’t seen him since lunch on Friday.

BigBadBeaver: Thats not good

CluelessManatee: Did he tell you why he was asking after Miles?

BigBadBeaver: He said that he and the Ultimates tries to talk to Miles about him being Spidey after he had taken down a criminal and he got mad at them and ran off

CluelessManatee: Have you tried calling him?

BigBadBeaver: He either doesn’t have his phone on him or hes ignoring me

CluelessManatee: Try spamming him with texts.

BigBadBeaver: I am

CluelessManatee: I have a really bad feeling in my gut...

BigBadBeaver: Me too. Him being mad combined with everything thats happened recently? I feel like hes going to go after that therapist guy or something

CluelessManatee: Keep me updated, and make sure Tony Stark keeps you in the loop.

BigBadBeaver: Don’t worry I will

* * *

_ 27/1 9:34 am Sunday _

CluelessManatee: Have they found Miles yet?

BigBadBeaver: No… I kept on messaging him throughout the night but either he had turned off his phone or he had left it behind

BigBadBeaver: I messaged Tony and he said that the kids tracking device is going nuts

BigBadBeaver: And he thinks that he might have pressed that distress signal button but he said it was only halfway sent or something as if someone had tried to abort it

BigBadBeaver: I think Hydra’s gotten him

CluelessManatee: You can’t think like that, he probably accidentally set one off and stopped it.

CluelessManatee: And maybe he just really wants to be alone?

BigBadBeaver: Those excuses are weak and you fucking know it

CluelessManatee: Sorry…

CluelessManatee: I just want to try and keep our hopes up.

CluelessManatee: You thought he was gone for good when he was first taken and he came back home right?

BigBadBeaver: Hydra won’t be dumb enough to underestimate him again

BigBadBeaver: Who knows what they’ll do to him this time?   
CluelessManatee: They can make clones of him so surely nothing… too bad.

BigBadBeaver: I really hope this is some sort of terrible prank, or he really is just blowing off some steam

* * *

_ 27/1 3:38 Sunday _

CluelessManatee: Anything?

BigBadBeaver: Fury has gotten involved, everyones looking for him now. His parents called me and said he hadn’t been home that night.

CluelessManatee: Wow, they should have a pretty good chance to find him if Fury’s involved.

BigBadBeaver: I hope so

* * *

_ 30/1 12:43 pm Tuesday _

BigBadBeaver: They found the remains of his costume in an abandoned warehouse

CluelessManatee: Did they find anything else?

BigBadBeaver: Tony’s not exactly been very upfront…

BigBadBeaver: But from the sounds of it it had Hydra written all over it and there were some pretty strong chemicals in there… enough to knock out Miles if he breathed it in and enough to kill a normal human

* * *

_ 4/2 3:26 pm Monday _

BigBadBeaver: Turns out Miles was right

BigBadBeaver: That therapist was with Hydra

CluelessManatee: Jesus...

BigBadBeaver: Bet the ultimates are feeling guilty right about now

CluelessManatee: What did they do with the guy?

BigBadBeaver: Oh hes going to be in a cell for life, right after he tells them everything he knows

CluelessManatee: At least it’s progress?

BigBadBeaver: I guess

* * *

_ 16/2 11:43 pm Saturday _

BigBadBeaver: They decrypted some files of what they plan to do with Miles

CluelessManatee: Oh shit…

BigBadBeaver: I managed to hack into Tony’s emails and…

BigBadBeaver: Miles is… Miles might die

CluelessManatee: Have they managed to track down where he is?

BigBadBeaver: They raided a base but it was a trap and some agents died

CluelessManatee: Oh…

* * *

_ 26/3 8:38 pm Tuesday _

BigBadBeaver: They managed to take down a Hydra base but there were only mentions of Miles

BigBadBeaver: Nothing solid

BigBadBeaver: They’re hoping that since they managed to get one they can take down they’ll take down more

CluelessManatee: Fingers crossed, right?

* * *

_ 10/6 7:37 am Monday _

BigBadBeaver: Turns out Miles wasn’t the only one kidnapped by Hydra

CluelessManatee: Really?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah, they found a base by Wakanda and there were several kids with powers being housed there from all over the world

CluelessManatee: Didn’t Miles say something about being by Wakanda when he called you when he was missing?

BigBadBeaver: That’s what I was thinking too. From what they’ve got there was a malfunction of the computer systems last year and they couldn’t recover most of their files from before that point

BigBadBeaver: And they had to scrounge up the paper and physical copies of whatever they were doing

BigBadBeaver: I think that might have been Miles with his venom blast

CluelessManatee: If it was him that was pretty smart.

CluelessManatee: If unhelpful right now.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah

CluelessManatee: What’s going to happen to those kids now?

BigBadBeaver: They’re going to go back home under the protection of SHIELD

BigBadBeaver: Hopefully they don’t fuck it up this time

* * *

_ 17/10 6:33 am Thursday _

BigBadBeaver: They nearly got to him, but somehow they managed to get him out in time

CluelessManatee: Him?

BigBadBeaver: Miles

CluelessManatee: Sorry.

CluelessManatee: How close were they?

BigBadBeaver: They didn’t manage to pack up all the tools they had been using on him, and they found more clones of him in various states of wellbeing

CluelessManatee: What are they doing with the clones?

BigBadBeaver: Putting down the ones that are really suffering and getting any and all information from the ones they can

CluelessManatee: But what will they do once they’ve finished with his clones?

BigBadBeaver: Far as I know, let them pass away. They only have a couple weeks to live right?

* * *

_ 25/12 4:59 am Wednesday _

CluelessManatee: Merry Christmas!

BigBadBeaver: Merry Christmas

CluelessManatee: You wake up early too?

BigBadBeaver: Ah, no. Couldn’t get to sleep

CluelessManatee: Thinking about Miles again?

BigBadBeaver: How’d you know?

CluelessManatee: This is the first Christmas we’ll actually have without him.

CluelessManatee: Course you’re going to be sad.

BigBadBeaver: I just really miss him

BigBadBeaver: I hate not knowing if hes alive or not

BigBadBeaver: And even then… if he is dead he would have died alone probably on a medical table, or by his own hand

CluelessManatee: I miss him too…

* * *

**YEAR 3**

* * *

 

_ 24/6 3:39 Friday _

BigBadBeaver: We finally graduated!

CluelessManatee: We’re F R E E!

BigBadBeaver: I’m going to go home and eat a whole tub of ice cream to celebrate

CluelessManatee: Ganke no.

BigBadBeaver: Ganke yes

CluelessManatee: Why don’t we go see a movie or something instead?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah sounds good

BigBadBeaver: Man I can’t believe it

CluelessManatee: Shame Miles isn’t here, he probably would have laughed at the stupid robes.

BigBadBeaver: Oh yeah, probably

CluelessManatee: Huh, now that I think about it has there been any updates about Miles?

BigBadBeaver: Nope, just the occasional clone and a Hydra base

CluelessManatee: But he’s alive?

BigBadBeaver: Far as we know, yep

* * *

**YEAR 4**

* * *

 

_ 10/4  2:46 am Monday _

BigBadBeaver: Well that happened

CluelessManatee: Why are you awake at 3 am?

BigBadBeaver: Why are you?

CluelessManatee: Because I had a late shift at work??

BigBadBeaver: Oh

CluelessManatee: Just tell me what happened so I can collapse.

BigBadBeaver: Gimme a moment I honestly don’t know what to make of it all

CluelessManatee: ???

BigBadBeaver: Ok so there was a Miles clone in my room?

CluelessManatee: What the heck dude.

BigBadBeaver: I didn’t invite them in! They climbed right in and started talking but there was a lot of differences between the Miles we knew and this one

CluelessManatee: Like what?

BigBadBeaver: Well the real Miles is supposed to be missing the iris in his left eye for starters

CluelessManatee: Wait.

CluelessManatee: What?!?

CluelessManatee: WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO BRING THIS UP??

BigBadBeaver: Oh I didn’t? Whoops

BigBadBeaver: Yeah it was in one of the files I found

CluelessManatee: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!?

BigBadBeaver: Do you know some of the things I read that they’re doing to him? Honestly its not the worst thing they’ve done, they even put him under for it

CluelessManatee:

CluelessManatee: You know what okay sure so why was there a Clone in your room at 3 in the morning?

BigBadBeaver: I think the Clone thinks its the real Miles

CluelessManatee: Seriously?

BigBadBeaver: Yeah

BigBadBeaver: They were telling me all their “memories” and things weren’t lining up properly and he talked a bit about the Ultimates before he got this light bulb moment I think and jumped back out the window

CluelessManatee: …

CluelessManatee: Well then.

BigBadBeaver: Yep

BigBadBeaver: I’ve contacted Tony already and hopefully they’ll be on to it soon

CluelessManatee: Is he still annoyed that you hacked his emails?

BigBadBeaver: He did give me a job so I would say no

* * *

_ 26/4 5:24 pm Wednesday _

BigBadBeaver: The clone visited again

CluelessManatee: What did they do this time?

BigBadBeaver: They were a bit hurt so I patched them up a bit and now they’ve crashed on my couch

CluelessManatee: Did they tell you what happened?

BigBadBeaver: I asked but they tried to be mysterious about it and all I know is that they got into a fight with a bunch of people

CluelessManatee: Maybe the Ultimates?

BigBadBeaver: Hmm maybe

BigBadBeaver: I’ll ask Tony if they’ve seen the clone

* * *

_ 26/4 6:48 pm Wednesday _

BigBadBeaver: Yeah Tony and the rest of them tried to bring him in but he got skittish and venom blasted his suit and the rest of them tried to take him down

CluelessManatee: That really doesn’t sound like something Miles would do.

BigBadBeaver: Yeah

BigBadBeaver: But I mean theres a good possibility hes changed a lot

CluelessManatee: I know.

CluelessManatee: But he still wouldn’t do that.

BigBadBeaver: Tony just told me that the Clone kept on saying stuff about Hydra and how they were going after the Ultimates

CluelessManatee: Nothing new there lmao.

CluelessManatee: They were more lucky than anything to get Miles that first time, and the second was cause Miles was being stupid as far as we know. The Ultimates have each other's backs - it’ll be really hard to do anything to them.

BigBadBeaver: Exactly

BigBadBeaver: The Clone seems to think that they need to protect everyone

CluelessManatee: Hopefully we can grab him soon and explain what’s actually happening.

* * *

_ 21/5 9:39 pm Sunday _

BigBadBeaver: That could have gone better

CluelessManatee: I’m guessing something with the Clone?

BigBadBeaver: Yep

BigBadBeaver: He came in and I told him that I had to talk to him, and I explained what had happened with the real Miles and what we knew about what condition hes in

BigBadBeaver: He seemed to shut off before saying something about the Ultimates then jumping out the window

CluelessManatee: I bet $20 he’s going to the Ultimates to ask if what you said was true.

BigBadBeaver: Well I think the same thing so

BigBadBeaver: I warned Tony

CluelessManatee: Good idea.

* * *

_ 30/6 8:32 am Friday _

BigBadBeaver: Clone came back again

CluelessManatee: I was wondering where he had gone.

BigBadBeaver: I didn’t really ask but I found him sitting on my windowsill

CluelessManatee: Why wasn’t your window locked?

BigBadBeaver: I’ve never locked my window, cause when Miles was spidey he could be hurt and now if he comes back I don’t want him to be struggling to get in y’know?

CluelessManatee: Oh ok.

CluelessManatee: What did the clone want?

BigBadBeaver: He told me he understands that hes a clone now and is going to look for him because he knows hes alive somewhere

CluelessManatee: People have been searching for a long time, I don’t see how he’s going to be able to do any better.

BigBadBeaver: He said that hes going to focus on taking down Hydra, and with each Hydra base he’ll find more bases until either Hydra is taken down for good and/or hes found Miles

CluelessManatee: I wish him luck, that’s going to be hard.

BigBadBeaver: He sounded pretty determined at least

BigBadBeaver: If hes anything like the real Miles… he’ll be more stubborn than a mule about it

CluelessManatee: Makes sense.

* * *

_ 18/12 10:34 pm Monday _

BigBadBeaver: Holy shit

BigBadBeaver: They have a firm lead on Miles’s location

CluelessManatee: Seriously???   
BigBadBeaver: Yep

BigBadBeaver: They found emails talking about moving Miles and how that the base he’s at is the only one they thought was the least suspicious and in the email they said he was located on Makin island

CluelessManatee: Where??

BigBadBeaver: It’s this island in the Pacific island

BigBadBeaver: SHIELD has already cut off the airport and more or less prevented anyone from entering or leaving

CluelessManatee: Well they fucked up.

BigBadBeaver: Hell yeah

BigBadBeaver: The Ultimates and some troops are going to raid the island soon

BigBadBeaver: Miles is going to be free

CluelessManatee: Holy shit.

* * *

**YEAR 5**

* * *

 

_ 6/1 10:49 pm Saturday _

BigBadBeaver: They have Miles

CluelessManatee: What sort of condition is he in?

BigBadBeaver: He looks exactly the same… They were keeping his body young

CluelessManatee: What???

BigBadBeaver: Yep. He was in a tube that suppressed his powers which had the added side effect of keeping his body young

CluelessManatee: What the fuck

BigBadBeaver: No one has been able to do an analysis of his mental health yet because hes not awake either, but hopefully he isn’t brainwashed or something

CluelessManatee: I hope we get to see him soon.

BigBadBeaver: We will. They won’t be that heartless

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. This leads directly into the next story.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @sparkstar-trash or discord https://discord.gg/5QTeNY2


End file.
